1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article forming system and an article formed using such article forming system and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an article like a decorative flower pot cover and an article forming system for forming such a decorative flower pot cover article.
2. Brief Description of the Drawings
FIG. 1 is a side elevational, partial sectional, diagrammatic view of an article forming system which is constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of the platform of the article forming system of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3A is a side elevational view of a flower pot cover article formed using the article forming system of FIGS. 1 and 2, and also showing a portion of a flower pot object (shown in dashed lines) with the flower pot cover article being operatively disposed on such flower pot object.
FIG. 3B is a top plan view of the flower pot cover article of FIG. 3A.
FIG. 3C is a sectional view of a portion of the base of the flower pot cover article of FIGS. 3A and 3B showing some of the overlapping folds.
FIG. 4 is a side elevational, partial sectional view of a modified platform which may be used in the article forming system shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 in lieu of the platform shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 5 is a plan view showing an automatic article forming system utilizing four article forming apparatus.
FIG. 6 is a side elevational, partial sectional view of the article forming system shown in FIG. 5.
FIG. 7A is a front elevational, partial sectional view of another modified article forming system which is constructed like the article forming system of FIGS. 1 and 2, except the article forming system shown in FIG. 7A includes a modified support.
FIG. 7B is a top plan view of the article forming system of FIG. 7A.